A Space Odyssey: 1999
by Qtelatino1
Summary: What was the secret behind Calvis base on the Moon and why did Henry Haywood made a brief stop at Moon Base Alpha? This story was created over a decade ago by David M. Welle and I thought it was well written and should share it. Please, read up and enjo..
1. Chapter 1

A Space Odyssey: 1999 By _David M. Welle_

The ape looked at the strange black rock, and then the bone, then at the rock again. The ape tossed the bleached bone high into the air...

... A white spaceship sailed calmly and silently through space, heading towards the Moon. Known as an "Eagle," it soon passed by a large, double-wheeled space station which was slowly rotating to provide its own artificial gravity.

The Eagle had its more complex way of providing artificial gravity, evident by the way the single passenger's cup of coffee remained well-behaved. John Koenig sat quietly, perhaps thinking about the reasons he was going to the Moon.

Just barely on the far side of the Moon, with Earth only a few degrees below the horizon, astronauts did the slow dance of walking under lunar gravity, waving devices around and taking readings from the metal cones that were scattered in this area. A sign proclaimed this area as "Nuclear Waste Disposal Area One."

Nearby, in a small installation called Clavius Base, a man and a woman were watching the activity on monitors. They looked at each other and shrugged, apparently not finding what they hoped for, and then prepared to leave this small outpost.

Above a much larger place, bathed under the glow of earthlight, the Eagle ship gracefully slide out of the sky, lightly touching its hard feet to the cold surface of a orange cross, the top of a landing pad, itself on top of the almost uniformly grey rocks of the pitted lunar surface.

A naked arm of metal protruded from the side and touched the spaceship, and the descendent of apes crossed from the realm of ship to the realm of outpost and then briefly exchanged words with another hairless, clothed ape that was headed in the opposite direction.

It was Moonbase Alpha, September 11, 1999.

It had been a few hours after Koenig had arrived on Alpha to replace Gorski that two people returned to the big moonbase from the much smaller and incomplete Clavius base. He met with these two people on their arrival: a female doctor and an older male scientist returned from Clavius, and Koenig met to talk with them. He was told they had been to Area One, and there was no radiation leakage.

They took the commander to another place within the base, walking through the expansive, brightly light corridors that were clean and pristine-the model of working efficiency. The legs of their simple, mostly grey, efficiently-designed clothing made an ever-so-slight whisper of sound as they entered a room which was totally filled with the sights and sounds of technology at work - technology that was trying to repair broken lives. But these people were dying, and the man looked at shock at the men whom neither human nor machine could save.

Not much later, he was in another room full of technology, one that also bound by either strong walls or by clear windows that looked out on the Moon and the inky, mysterious space beyond. It looked like a decision- making place, and in a moment, it sounded like one as Koenig declared, "Emergency Condition Alpha One."

Another Eagle ship soon left Earth, headed towards through space towards the Moon.

At Tycho, just on the near side of the moon, in a second area filled with many times more metal cones than the first, a few of the people and machines from Clavius Base were digging. A new storage pipe was needed for more nuclear waste. Suddenly, the digger hit something hard, the sound traveling through the digging apparatus to be felt by the person.

A few hours later, they had dug out something unusual.

A slim ship silently sailed space. A man named Heywood Floyd was looking at some papers and jotting a few notes, then drifting off to sleep. His pen slipped free and floated around the cabin. A woman entered and began walking, slowly and deliberately making sure her slippered feet gripped the carpeted floor-the two materials binding together to provide artificial attachment. She retrieved the pen and put it in the man's pocket.

The ship slowly started to rotate along its long axis, to match the spin of the double-wheeled station floating in space.

With the aid of computer screens and other implements, they docked, allowing Floyd to move from ship to station.

He met with other people. "I'm glad Clavius contacted us directly. Too much going on at Alpha right now. Simmonds is heading there right now. I am heading to Clavius."

Another person in the room spoke: "As you all know, Clavius is being constructed to more closely deal with the nuclear waste, as Alpha is becoming a premier research

facility. Now, with Clavius only partially built-the only completed parts are a landing pad and the heavily- shielded, multi-room solar-flare shelter-Alpha still has the bulk of the nuclear responsibilities."

"I was in contact with Simmonds," Floyd said. "He is certain the astronauts on Alpha are suffering from an infection that Alpha's doctor has failed to isolate. Koenig has declared ECA1. We will declare a similar situation at Clavius, so we can isolate what has been found at Tycho."

"Speaking of that, the people at Clavius have found something _else_ interesting," a third man said, handing Floyd some paper, before resuming, "these were a series of magnetic scans. They only finished processing the raw data now. There is a huge magnetic anomaly that built up. It centers at Tycho, so it is being called Tycho Magnetic Anomaly One, or TMA-1."

"Area Two is very near that," Floyd asked.

"Yes, but the anomaly is so strong that much of the surrounding area on the Moon is affected, including the one of the three other nuclear dumps."

"Could it have any affect on the dumps, or be caused by the dumps?"

"No, there is no way one can have an affect on the other. Besides, the TMA centers perfectly on what we found there, on the _edge_ of Area Two. It's like a giant magnetic spring has been wound up."

"How did it go unnoticed so long?"

"A magnetic mapping satellite had been proposed, but it was shelved by Simmonds early last year. He said the development of the nuclear waste dumps took precedence."

The meeting didn't go on for much longer, and Floyd now prepared to leave for the Moon.

A squat, short ship-perhaps the ancestor of the Eagle ship that had just finished carrying Simmonds to Alpha headed to the Moon-but not to Alpha. This one was carrying Floyd on the next leg of his journey, this time to Clavius Base. Not unlike the Eagle that carried Koenig before, this little ship fell from the sky, also in a controlled fashion, the pilots using monitors to line itself up with one of the few things at Clavius that were complete: a landing pad.

Soon, Floyd transferred aboard an even smaller ship, which glided away from Clavius and over the lunar surface, passing over craters, mountains, and valleys. The commander of Clavius base, along with most of the Clavius personnel, were on a rare foray to one of

the nuclear areas-a journey they knew they would have to get used to-for it would become frequent once Clavius Base was complete. But the nuclear dump was not the true destination this time.

Several had been left behind on Clavius. Two of the base personnel who had struck and dug out something interesting had now fallen gravely ill. The doctor, one Ben Vincent, stayed behind, puzzling over their symptoms and hoping they could be taken to the better facilities at Moonbase Alpha. Also staying behind was a security officer named Tony Verdeschi, who had been temporarily posted to Clavius as a second in command but multi-purpose officer for the base. He sat, tapping his fingers, apparently frustrated by the radio silences and quarantines that were blanketing everything on the Moon. It was stifling, and he had the feeling an ominous countdown was proceeding.

The little shuttle, carrying the other Clavians and Floyd, reached the center of the magnetic anomaly. The cones of the huge Area Two nuclear waste storage facility were scattered about to the north, still hidden in the shadow of a sun that was only minutes from rising.

In spacesuits, they climbed out of their shuttle, and slowly bounce- walked to the edge of a now-huge, sloping pit that had been dug out.

They saw...

... Eagles suddenly lit up by the slowly rising sun, catching everyone's attention abruptly. They were all to the north, and too far away for the people on the ground to see what the ships were doing. Floyd was about to break radio silence to contact them to find out... but his eyes strayed to the bottom of the pit they had reached, and his and the others' curiosity about the Eagles evaporated at the sight there...

A slab of the most jet-black material any of them had ever seen. Sitting at the bottom of a ten-meter pit that had only just now been dug, it drove home the fact that it could not have been of human construction. They slowly, shyly touched it. It was like a solid monolith of rock, perfectly smooth and perfectly black. It sat there, as if it had a purpose; but it's unmoving, solid, unbroken perfection of stillness betrayed no sign of its function.

Abruptly, an Eagle ship sailed overhead; carrying what looked like a nuclear waste canister. The people on the ground all looked up, startled at this nonsensical sight. What were the Alphans doing? They clambered out of the pit and looked again at all the Eagle activity to the north. Now it seemed apparent they were all carrying nuclear waste canisters away from the dumps. Had they all gone insane?

The commander of Clavius base broke radio silence, trying to contact the Eagles. Before he even made contact, they all-almost as one-started flying towards the east, drawing Floyd's eyes to the now-risen sun. He glanced back at the pit, and saw the sun had started creeping down into it.

Voices were in his ear-Alphans and Clavians finally talking to each other, frantically. But he ignored them, watching as sunlight crept further down into the pit.

What artificial lights didn't affect, sunlight awakened. The monolith had sat, blocked from the light of the sun, for perhaps thousands or even millions of years. Now, under the light of this system's star, it came to life-but not in any visible way...

A piercing shriek sounded through everyone's helmets. They gripped their helmets, trying futilely to block the noise. It sounded like a radio signal, but was actually the radio circuits within their helmets blowing themselves out.

Unknown by any of the humans, the Monolith was abruptly releasing all of the magnetic energy it had built up-but the results were going awry.

The TMA's long-standing presence had-despite the humans' ignorance- been destabilizing two of the four nuclear dumps almost as soon as they had been built, building up over time until their disruptive interaction had started sickening, maddening, and then killing anyone who had been spending a degree of time flying near or walking within the dumps-and then causing temperature and magnetic variations that had caused the Alphans to attempt redistributing the nuclear waste across a wider area.

Now, the magnetic spring that the monolith had built up of uncounted years was being released within seconds-a tremendous disturbance indeed. Something besides the humans' radios were affected.

A sudden flash of light to the north drew everyone's attention.

A ravening fireball grew out of multiple explosions, and in a moment of fury against the sudden magnetic disturbance of the Monolith releasing its magnetic energy so abruptly, it turned the whole area the purest white as container after container exploded tremendously, adding to sheer energy.

One Eagle was instantly destroyed, and the blast consumed another within moments. Floyd and the others scarcely even a moment to contemplate anything before the blast hit them. As it did, Floyd closed his eyes, and cool blackness enveloped him.

Not far away, on Clavius, Verdeschi watched the monitors. They flashed for only the briefest of moments before being burnt out by the excessive light. He had a moment to mutter a single expletive before the whole structure started bucking wildly. Vincent, in another room in the heavily-shielded solar flare shelter, didn't even have that luxury.

The people on Alpha watched in horror as everything went terribly wrong, and then reeled as the shock waves hit them.

Pilot Alan Carter, in an Eagle high above, struggled to keep up as the whole moon suddenly started moving, accelerating-breaking free of Earth.

Floyd opened his eyes, and found himself standing with the others, still at the top of the pit, in gently lit-up area of the Moon that was otherwise covered with a dome of utter blackness. But the monolith itself was no longer black. It was still the same size and shape, but had an appearance he would never be able to describe.

He had no sensation of time, but something seemed to whisper into his mind that he had to leave. There was no voice, no sensation of presence; but he just suddenly knew. Floyd turned away from the Monolith, and realized everyone else was doing so as well. They saw the shuttle they had came here in. Without looking again at the indescribable slab of... whatever it was... they walked to their shuttle, boarded it, and skipping the usual safety checks- weren't they dead anyway?-fired it up and launched. For a length of time Floyd couldn't measure, they were in blackness. Then, in a blink, they were out in star-lit space. He took another breath, and realized he had been breathing all along. For some incomprehensible reason, the Monolith, whatever it was, had saved their lives. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time he'd see one of those monoliths.

For now, there were no words as they stared at a Moon that was flying away from them at incredible speeds.

It would seem strange for the explosion alone to push the Moon at as high of a speed as it left orbit: as powerful as it was, it shouldn't have made the Moon move as much as it actually was. Perhaps the monolith had magnified everything.

Over the millennia, it had built up a store magnetic energy around itself. Maybe it had intended to use it to direct a radio signal at another target, to attract the attention of whatever intelligence might have arrived from the blue world, and point them at a new target. But perhaps the Monolith (or whatever creators it might have had) didn't expect intelligence to build up excessively concentrated piles of nuclear waste so nearby. Instead of directing a radio signal burst in a certain direction, it instead directed the _entire Moon_ that way. The explosion pushed one way, but the Monolith redirected it a little, keeping the Moon on the plane in which the planets revolved around their Sun.

The G-force of acceleration lasted for a few minutes, and then started calming enough for Alpha's artificial gravity to compensate.

The people on that base watched as they picked up a transmission from Mars, showing the Moon heading away from the Earth at a high speed. Computers could not provide a helpful answer to their dilemma, but the human commander of Moonbase Alpha decided that they would stay, reasoning a better chance of surviving on the Moon then dying scattered in space trying to return.

"Maybe Meta, maybe there," the commander said as they listened to strange sounds coming over the speakers.

Clavius Base was left badly-perhaps fatally-damaged by the explosion that was much nearer to Clavius than Alpha. Fortunately, it still held a still temporarily livable shelter. The two already-ill Clavians died, but the badly injured Verdeschi and Vincent survived along with one of the two construction engineers who had also stayed behind when all the others had left for Tycho. Verdeschi could only shake his head weakly, wondering what had happened, and hoping they could be rescued by someone. Even if they did, it would be a slow recovery, he realized as he slid from consciousness.

The Alphans watched the big screen as they sped towards Jupiter. The giant planet expanded on their view screen, and a woman reported they were going to pass very close to its large moon Io.

Minutes later, they saw something. A shadowy presence that had apparently gone unnoticed during the last mission to Jupiter, a year before. It wasn't hard to realize why: the object was way too hard to find on its own, even in orbit of Io. The only reason the Alphans were now seeing it was because the Moon was seemingly aimed _directly_ at it.

A giant, flat, jet-black object expanded on the screen. It was truly monolithic, and edges whose lengths were in the proportion of 1:4:9, the squares of the first three whole numbers.

Just when everyone braced for impact with the miles-wide object, strange sights burst out around them. Someone cried "My God, it's full of stars!" Then colors appeared and slide by. It was as if the Moon was sliding through a tunnel many millions or billions of kilometers long.

Whatever the full purpose of this was, didn't seem destined for the Moon, for less than a minute later, it dropped out of the eerie, sliding tube of dancing lights.

They would soon find out that this strange trip had not merely been millions of kilometers, but hundreds of light-years-and even _that_ merely the beginning of what would be a magnificent and terrifying odyssey.

Touched by strange forces, the Moon would never be the same again. Though it would never see one of these Monoliths or its related gates again, the Moon and its surviving inhabitants would end up jumping between star systems, sometimes slipping through another kind of space warp, but mostly just traveling through space-without benefits of an obvious "warp", but amazingly, faster than even light. It would slow down while approaching star systems, then build up speed again as it left-like some sort of gravity

equation gone mad, reversed and magnified. Even the Eagle ships would share in this, allowing travel proportional to whatever the Moon was doing. They would visit planets within star systems, or meet up with alien ships able to ply space at speeds that were also faster than light.

For now, they could only shake loose their shock and dress their wounds.

While there had been some quakes and tsunamis on Earth, the damage was miraculously much less than might have been expected. The people of Earth could only puzzle at the events-what they knew of them.

The ones who knew more - including the presence of the apparently alien "Monolith" - still didn't know much. Even Floyd and the others who had been with him at the Monolith now found it impossible to remember how they went from seeing the approaching blast to being in the shuttle, safely in space.

The mystery of what happened to the Moon plagued everyone. It had been blasted from Earth, had skittered across the solar system towards Jupiter, and had vanished there. Io's orbit had been somewhat affected, but not in the way expected of a flyby of a similarly-sized object. It had not crashed into Jupiter either. It was as if the Moon had simply disappeared right at the point of closest approach to Io. One moment, it was there in the telescopes; the next moment, it blinked out of existence.

Two years later, to find out what had happened to the Moon, and why it had flown so directly to the Jovian system-as if intentionally shot there-a huge ship called the Discovery was on its way to Jupiter. Even though he had pushed its development, Floyd was not going-he was instead the mission director. The ship was helmed by Astronauts Poole and Bowman, plus three sleepers who were the few who knew of the Monolith that had been discovered on the Moon before its Breakaway, as well as the humanity's most advanced computer system, the HAL-9000...

And so, two great odysseys began out of one shocking incident.

With apologies to Stanley Kubrick, Gerry Anderson, Arthur C. Clarke, George Bellak, anyone else involved with the of the _actual_ "Space: 1999" and "2001: A Space Odyssey" productions, and probably just about everyone else too :-) -especially considering how full of holes this hack is.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
